The Hate machine
by ShotoGun
Summary: Loneliness can make the most golden heart turn black. In a strange and harsh new world Harry must cope not only with new dangers but his own darkness. Gritty realistic take on the series.


The Hate Machine

Chapter One: Seeing Truth

* * *

><p>Author Notes: Here's my first harry potter fic. I hope you all don't crucify me for butchering the story but I am setting this story in a more modern setting, say the year, say the year 2015 . It will also take place in both Britain and America. Some of the characters will be evil when they were originally good. I will explain things in a way that make sense as I go. Harry will be more dark, smart, rational, and human in this fic. I Be aware I prefer a very dark, realistic, and unique plot. This story will be mature in nature.<p>

Disclaimer

I do not own harry potter nor any of the characters, content, or material in this story.

* * *

><p>Harry fell to the floor with a grunt. Blood oozed out of his nose in small rivets. The culprit stood over the young lad, large and imposing to the youngsters eyes. Harry was not afraid. This was a normal occurrence.<p>

"You...Bastard" Harry groaned out.

It had just been an ordinary day for harry when a letter arrived from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. His overtly religious aunt and uncle had been less then amused and fashioned that Harry(the devil child as they had affectionately come to call him) was up to no good. Harry had protested when Uncle Vernon had burned the letters, and now...

The large and fat man stood over harry cracking his knuckles. Uncle Vernon as the fat man was known took out a white envelope. What did he do to deserve this? Anger filled harry as the man ripped the envelope apart. Harry looked at the man with contempt. Lighting flashed outside the small house's windows.

"Harry, Harry, Harry...you should know by now that I won't have any devil business in my house." Vernon looked towards harry with disdain.

Harry was about to yell and scream when Vernon kicked him in the ribs. Harry screamed as his small ribs snapped. Aunt Petunia and Dudley watched harry with apathy as Vernon picked him up by his hair. Pain raced through him as Vernon yanked him upwards.

Harry screamed as the more powerful and adult man prepared to knee him in the spine. A sickening crack filled the air. Dropped to the ground He expected to feel enormous pain. After a moment of not feeling anything Harry opened his eyes. Harry starred in shock as his uncle toppled over, head twisted at a sick angle. From behind Vernon appeared a giant of a man.

"What did you do!" Petunia screamed in horror.

Petunia attempted to stab the giant of a man with a kitchen knife out of fright. The giant simply swatted the woman aside with a meaty fist. He watched in shock as his aunts body impacted the stove and went still. Dudley, petrified, urinated and soiled himself in the corner of the room.

The giant approached harry clad in brown robes and a giant belt tied around his waist. The man had long black wild hair and a long rugged beard.

The giant approached slowly. Harry screamed in fear and tried to craw away. The giant stopped and harry prayed for someone to save him. The giant now only a few feet away spoke, "Lad I'm here to save you. I'm sorry about...your aunt and uncle."

Harry starred at the giant unbelievingly as the man who had just violently killed his aunt and uncle tried to make peace with him. Hagrid seeing harry afraid and frightened sighed.

Hagrid had not meant to kill the two muggles but he lost control when he saw the muggle scum beating the boy who lived. Harry was about to scream again when Hagrid reached into his robes and retrieved, a loly pop?

Hagrid flashed him a toothy grin and offered the candy in an offering of peace. "Maybe he really wants to save me" Harry thought. It was not impossible after all. Uncle Vernon had been beating him for years and forced him to live in a cupboard under the stairs.

Harry took the candy cautiously and slowly unwrapped it. He put the loly in his mouth. Harry felt a little queasy suddenly and felt himself get drowsy. He felt his sense of awareness dim. He briefly heard Hagrid say something about an offer to join Hogwarts and he nodded dully. Like a zombie he followed the giant outside and apparated away with the man. Time passed by quickly as the giant dragged him around some place called Diagon ally.

Then, suddenly, he felt normal again. The world rushed as the last two hours hit him. People in all sorts of apparel walked by talking excitedly. He was walking alongside the gentle giant. Harry glanced around curiously. More surprised by his lack of panic than anything else he looked at Hagrid with a mix of fright and curiosity.

Hagrid laughed, "Hahaha I'm sorry boy but I won't be explaining anything. Ye are going to hogwarts. Make this easy for me and I won't tell anyone about our little...encounter."

Harry was a smart intelligent child but the fear presented by his scary abductor stifled any criticism he might have voiced.

Harry finally found his voice, "I have nowhere to go and you killed my family...what could you offer me?"

Hagrid smiled benevolently, "Why lad I could offer you a new family at hogwarts. When you get to Hogwarts you will be put into something called a house. Imagine it like one big happy family. Join a house called Gryffindor when the time comes to pick a house, and I promise you a loving family filled with fellow young lads like yourself."

A sense of long and hope filled Harry. He realized something..., _'Wait...That loly he gave me...After he gave me it I suddenly became complicit.'_ It did not take harry long to figure he had been drugged, but frankly he did not care. He hated his aunt and uncle and the giant had done him a favor. He knew he normally was not so hateful, but now with nothing left but loneliness and his own loathing he decided to go where the wind blew.

Harry was broken from his inner monologue when Hagrid snapped his finger. "Sorry what?" Harry blurted out.

Hagrid looked at him suspiciously, "I was saying I'm leaving for some personal business. Now you might still be in shock from our little incident so you probably don't remember accessing your family vault. You will find your money in the pouch at your hip."

Harry felt around his waist and sure enough the pouch was filled to the brim with gold coins. harry looked at Hagrid shocked even as the dim memory came to mind. Harry saw himself thirty minutes ago following Hagrid to his family fault like a zombie. Like a flash the memory was over and Harry was reminded that he could not trust Hagrid. No matter what the drug made him think he could not trust the giant.

"Now harry I want you to go buy some essentials. Buy clothes, wand, and anything you fancy. I will be back in this spot in three hours understood?"

Harry nodded with rigid posture. Hagrid nodded happy with himself and strode away. Harry stood still as passerby in elegant robes strode by, indifferent, apathetic, and uncaring. Could they not see what had happened to him only hours before.

Harry clenched his fights. His knuckles turned white as the last few hours finally hit him. He resisted the urge to scream as he punched a stone wall belonging to an antique shop. His fist bled against the white stone. Passerby looked at him strangely and snorted. Harry clad in ragged clothes and blood stains must have blood like a beggar or bastard child. His blood boiled. No one could even identify him because Hagrid had used a charm of normalcy to make his scar disappear. He looked all in all like a homeless orphan from the war eleven years earlier.

The cold truth had been seen by Harry's young eyes. The world was a harsh and unforgiving place. Random people did not care about helping someone they did not know. Something snapped inside him just then.

With open eyes and an open mind he looked around noticing things he never paid attention too before now. Harry saw other children just like him. They were in the allyways and kept out of view of the general populace. He saw people without limbs, torn or blasted off by death eaters. They walked by with worn and despaired faces. Then he noticed all the people with elegant robes. They walked by him with smug looks and all the air of pomp.

Cold rage filled him. They reminded him of his aunt. Always flaunting her jewelry or her dress's. The memory of the beatings came back and he gasped. The images of the Dursleys and the well dressed people merged for just an instant. He looked to an alleyway across the street and saw his uncle still alive, beating a five year old orphan girl. Harry was about to yell out for help when he looked around and saw them.

They were everywhere! Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's everywhere. They were of all ages and sexes. They all carried themselves with confidence and wore only the most elegant magical ware. Harry watched in shock as they walked by him uncaring. This continued for a moment before a dopey grin appeared on his face.

"HAHAHAHHA I SEE IT NOW!" The people passing him by hurried along as the black hair boy laughed insanely.

Harry starred at the man across from the street, still beating the small girl in the shadows of the alleyway, now wearing an entirely different face than his uncle. "Yes I see now. The filth was there all along."

Harry's green eyes reflected inner madness and hate. _'I swear to any god out there I will have my revenge. I will eradicate this corrupt world.'_

The passerby in Diagon ally shivered as maddening laughter rang throughout the streets.


End file.
